Becky
by KS Claw
Summary: It came to my attention that I several times had switched around on Beckys names to Jenny or Molly, so here it is now, corrected to the right name.


BECKY

BECKY

By KS Claw

Since I´ve already written so much about Dr. Viper, I thougt it was time to write a story about my other favourites of the villains from SK. The Metallikats!

Here´s the result. Enjoy.

----------------------------------

Molly Metallikat zoomed off in the Metallikat Express, keeping her distance from the other drivers. She turned around a corner, and parked the huge car in front of a large house. Even from where she was holding, she could hear the sound of laughter from kittens and birthday-song. She sighed and grabbed into the small room at the drivers seat and pulled on a biologic-mask, making her look like a real she-kat, except for the red eyes. She then stepped out of the huge van, and walked up to the houses front door. She pushed the button and waited alittle. Then she heard some rushing steps, and a she-kat almost identical to herself except for the fire-red hair and the ocean-blue eyes. The she-kat stopped up and looked on Molly. A little smile twitched in the corners of her mouth, and Molly replied the smile.

"Hi Molly." The she-kat said.

  
"Hi Jenny." Molly replied. Then they both laughed and hugged eachother.

"Oh dang, it´s so great to see ya sis!" Molly said and looked on Jenny who´s smile reflected in her eyes.

"The same to you, Molly. Come in! The party is right on it."

"How is she?" Molly asked. Jenny smiled.

"She´s been looking forward to see you. Shall I call for her?"

"Yes. Please do." Molly replied. Jenny walked into the livingroom, wherefrom the laughter and birthday-song was heard. She returned shortly after with a little she-kitten, with strong dark-brown hair and huge amber-golden eyes. She gasped and beamed by the sight of Molly.

"MOMMY!" She cried happily and speeded into the thin she-kats arms, hugging her tight. Molly laughed and lifted her up.

"Hello Becky! How are ya?"

"I´m fine. And you?" The kitten beamed. Molly laughed and nodged the kittens nose. 

"D' same here, kiddo. Wanna see the gift I got for ya?" The kitten nodded excited and Molly lifted her down and pulled a small box out from her pocket. The tall she-kat kneeled down and opened the box, showing a small golden necklace with a small heartshaped lock. The kitten gasped happily and clapped in her tiny paws.

  
"Oh mommy, it´s beautiful!! Can I put it on?"

  
"Of course, honey. Here, lemme help ya." Molly opened the lock on the necklace and placed it around the kittens neck.

Jenny smiled and looked on her sister.

"We can talk in the kitchen. That´s the only place where the kids aren´t causing havoc." Molly smiled and patted her daughter on the head.

  
"OK, Becky, you run along now and have fun okay?"

"Okay, mommy!" The kitten beamed and ran into the livingroom. The 2 grown-up she-kats walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Jenny, who had closed and locked the door, nodded to Molly who pulled off her mask.

"So, how´s it going between you and Mac?" Jenny asked. Molly shrugged.

"Depends. His driving ain´t getting better though." They both chuckled.

  
"And I still quite haven´t forgiven him for breaking my car back then!" Jenny said, and they laughed again.

"Oh, it feels good to be back here." Molly sighed. "How is things going between you and that dork, what´s-his-name...?"

"George." Jenny muttered. "It´s not going at all. He comes here sometimes. Mostly when Becky´s in school. Last time, he threatened to kill me."

"That bad, huh?" Molly said. Jenny nodded. Molly growled and clenched her hands into fists.

"I still can´t figure out why you married him!" Jenny sighed.

  
"You know the drill. I was young, he was handsome and kind. But when our honeymoon was over, he started to change..."

"And became that bastard who doesn´t want a divorce!" Molly snarled. 

"Have you told Mac about Becky yet?" Jenny suddenly asked. Molly stiffened.

"No....But I will do it soon." Jenny fumed.

"You already said that last time. And last time again! Heavens Molly! Becky is 8 years old now! When will you let Mac know he has a daughter!?" Molly looked down.

"When...when I am ready...." The fearsome cyber-kat hided her face in her metallic paws. Jenny sighed, walked around the table and hugged her sister.

"I´m sorry Molly. It´s just that....George comes closer every day. What if he comes one day where Becky is home? What wouldn´t he do?" Molly narrowed her eyes.

  
"I don´t know. But if he tries to hurt her....!" Jenny laid a hand on her sisters robotic arm.

"Please, Molly....Don´t act in hurry. We both know you have a temper like a rhino sometimes, but don´t let it hit Becky." Molly sighed.

"Your right." She sighed. Then she raised up and walked over to the kitchen-table and scribbled down some numbers on a small piece of paper, and then handed it to Jenny.

"Here. It´s the number to the place where Mac and I have our "hidingplace". If anything happens, call me." Jenny took the note and nodded.

"You got it." Molly nodded and pulled on her mask again, and opened the kitchen door. Becky came running and huggd her mother.

  
"Mommy, do you REALLY have to go?" She asked with a sad face. Molly smiled and picked up her daughter from the floor.

"Yeah, sweetie. I´m sorry, but ya wouldn´t want daddy to go wreck havoc, would ya?" Becky giggled and shook her head.

"No thankyou. Mommy, when will I see daddy?" Molly gently nodged the kittens cheek.

  
"Soon, honey. I promise!" Then she put Becky down on the floor, and walked out of the door.

When she was on her way back to the hidingplace, she smiled as she remembered the day Becky had been born.

It had hurt like crazy, but to feel the small body of the kitten in her arms, had awakened an forgotten feeling in the bad-tempered she-kat.

"I swear..." She muttered to herself. "That if that son of a bitch, even dares to THINK about hurting her, I´m gonna do something to him that painful , that not even Darkkat will be able to overdo it!" Then she stopped the Metallikat express in an alley and walked through the door which lead into the hidingplace of the 2 cyborgkats.

------------------------

"Goodnight Jenny." Becky said and hugged her aunt. Jenny smiled and tugged the kitten.

"And goodnight to you too, Becky. Sweet dreams." Then she kissed Becky on the forehead and closed the door, not noting she had dropped the note with Mollys number.

As Jenny readied herself for bed, it ringed on the door.

  
"Who would come at this hour?" Jenny thought. She opened the door and gasped. George smiled at her.

"Hello honey. I´ve come to wish my niece happy birthday!" Then before Jenny could react, he pulled out a gun and shot her in the stomach. 

The she-kat fell to the floor with a cry of pain. Becky who had been on her way down the stairs, to give Jenny the note with her moms phonenumber, screamed. George gritted his teeth with a grin, and ran up the stairs. Becky tried to escape, but was too slow. The huge tom-kat grabbed the kitten and rushed out of the door. Jenny couldn´t move and watched helplessly as her husband forced the kitten into his car and drove off. 

The neighbours came running, and there was called for the Enforcers and a ambulance. When the first-aid kats took Jenny to the hospital, the she-kat thought of her sister.

  
"Sorry Molly...." She whispered to noone speciel, and lost her concience.

----------------------

"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News. Last night, a young kitten known by the name of Becky Mange, was kidnapped by the 37-year old George Mange, by unknown reasons. The Enforcers are on the track and..."

Molly said stiff like a statue, paralyzed in shock. Mac came walking and saw his wife´s expression.

"Molly? Is something wrong?" He asked. Molly blinked and looked on her husband. Then she jumped up and hugged her husband tight, crying loudly. Mac blinked and patted his wifes metal-back, extremely confused. He had never seen his wife like this before.

  
"Molly, what´s wrong honey? Is it something I did?" Molly replied by pointing at the TV. Mac listened to what Ann Gora said, and then looked on his wife.

"Molly, what is it with ya? You´ve never broked down because of the news that some kid has been kidnapped."

"It´s not just "some kid" Mac!" Molly shouted unhappily. "That is *our* daughter that has been kidnapped by that bastard!" She began to crie again and sat down on the couch. Mac stood dumb-founded.

"O...our daughter?" He said. "What´s that supposed to mean? When did we have a daughter?" 

"Since 8 years ago." Molly sniffled. Then she looked on her husband.

"Mac, do you remember when we weren´t...machines, and we had a fight because I was expecting?" Mac thought for a second.

"Oh yeah....I told you to get rid of it, and you got pretty upset!" Molly nodded.

"I stayed away for a whole year. The 9 months of my pregnancy, and the last 2 to think about what to do with Becky. Jenny convinced me, that I couldn´t take her with me, since she maybe could be killed, or worse, taken away by the Enforcers and delivered to some orphanage. Finally, I decided, that Becky should grow up at Jenny´s, in safety. But now, that bastard to George has kidnapped her, and I don´t know if she is dead or alive! Oh Mac, I don´t know what to do!" The cyborg she-kat began to crie again. Mac sat down and gently hugged his wife. Surely, they had their fights, but he still loved her the same way he had done, the day they married.

"There there, Molly. I promise ya, we´re gonna find that bastard, and make ´im pay!" Mac was interrupted by the phone. Molly jumped up and zoomed over to it and grabbed.

  
"Hello?" She called.

"M...mommy? Is that you?" A little scared voice sounded. Mollys eyes widened.

"Becky! Yeah, it´s me sweetheart! How are ya?" 

  
"I...I´m fine. Mommy, please come and help me? I´m using a phone at a Motel. George is out to get food. Mommy, I´m scared!"

"Shhh..." Molly said gently. "Don´t worry honey. I´ll come and get ya! Where are you now?"

  
At the other end of the line, Becky looked around to get a good description. Then she eyed a sign out of the door.

  
"I...it´s a motel near the city, I think. There is a sign that says "You are heading for DogCity". Oh no! George is comming!" 

"Don´t worry honey! I´ll be RIGHT there!" Molly shouted and hung up. Becky just managed to do the same and laid down on the bed and pretended to be asleep when George came in.

  
"Hey, kid!" George growled and shook the kitten. "Got food for ya." Becky sniffled and ate the burger George had brought without arguing.

Molly snarled. 

  
"Now that son of a bitch is in for it!" She growled and speeded out in the Metallikat Express, with Mac right at her tail, and headed straight out to the place where Becky was.

----------------------

George stealed a glance at the kitten beside him. He sighed. Then he looked on Becky.

"Kid?" He said. She turned her head and looked on him with huge scared eyes. George looked away. He couldn´t take a look like that.

"Listen....it´s not because I wanted to hurt you or anything...it´s just....Uch, I don´t know how to explain this."

"Please, uncle George. Let me go home." Becky whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. George growled.

  
"I can´t and I won´t!" He suddenly snarled and jumped up from the motel-bed and speeded out of the room.

When he walked along the road, he spotted something in the horisont. He gasped as it got closer. It was a huge van of pure metal, speeding along the road. He tried to run, but the van caught up. The vans doors flew open and out jumoed Molly Metallikat. And she was pissed.

She grabbed George by his collar and snarled.

  
"Where is Becky!" George gibbershed and pointed at a door. Mac ran over and blastet the door open.

"HEY!" He shouted into the room. A small kitten sat trembling on the bed. Mac blinked.

"Molly! I think I found her!" He shouted. Molly came running, and handed George to Mac before going into the room. She kneeled down and looked on the kitten. Becky looked on her.

"M....mommy? Is that you?" Molly smiled and nodded. Becky jumped down from the bed and into her mothers arms.

"Oh mommy! I was so scared! Please don´t ever leave me again! Never!" Molly hold her kitten tight and cried into her brownish-red hair.

  
"Never, Becky! I´ll never leave you again!" Mac came in and cocked a metallic brow.

"Hey, aren´t I gonna get introduced??" Molly smiled and lifted her daughter up from the floor.

  
"Becky, sweetheart? This is your dad, Mac. Mac, this is your daughter Becky." Becky gave a small smile and waved shy with alittle paw.

  
"Hi." She whispered. Mac smiled and dropped George, and carefully took the kitten from Molly.

  
"Hello there, sugar. Mind if I call you sugar?" Becky shook her head and giggled and then hugged Mac. 

"Hello there, daddy. Mind if I call you daddy?" Mac grinned and replied the hug, and Molly joined in shortly after.

Now, they were a real family.

THE END


End file.
